Pokespe High School
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: The pokedex holders are in high school and some interesting events will happen. Shippings:Oldrivalshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, and Commonershipping. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my first fanfic! I'll try to fit all the shippings in and not just do one shipping. So UMMMM yeah thats pretty much it. So enjoy my first fanfic.! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Blue's P.O.V **

It was a warm sunny day in Kanto and girl with sandy brown hair was sleeping peacefully until a loud RINGGGGGGG filled the room she sat up from her bed and opened her bright blue eyes and then slammed her hand on the SNOOZE button and fell back to sleep 5 minutes later she heard someone call:

"BLUEEEE BLUEEEE! " I could tell it was Yellow.

"What? " I said in an obvious annoyed tone.

I looked up at Yellow who was wearing a yellow blouse button up neatly and bright yellow skirt.

"Where going to be late for school Crystal, Sapphire and Platina are waiting for us" Yellow replied worriedly.

Oh crap I forgot today was our first day of high school. I quickly got dressed I was wearing a blue jacket that I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows with a bright blue skirt then I rushed out the door with Yellow were I saw Sapphire, Crystal, and Platina waiting for us Crystal was wearing a bright blue sweater with a dark blue skirt that touched her knees. Sapphire was wearing a tank top with a dark blue vest and a skirt with tights that stopped on her knees. Platina was wearing a pink blouse neatly button with a pink bow and a bright pink skirt.

"Good morning everyone! " Platina said happily.

"Good morning Platina " me and the others replied back.

"Ummm guys were going to be late for school " Yellow said worriedly while messing with the end of her blouse.

When I looked at the time it was 7:55 school started at 8:00 "Oh crap Yellow is right its 7:55! " I was almost yelling almost.

"Then what are we waiting for LETS GO! " Sapphire yelled then dragged Yellow along who was still messing with her blouse.

When we got to school "Hey guys what class do you have first? " Crystal suddenly asked.

"I have math first " Yellow replied nervously.

"Hey Yellow were in the same class!" I announced while looking at my schedule.

"Great!" Yellow said sounding less nervous.

"I have science! " Crystal announced happily.

"ARGHHH stupid reading! " Sapphire yelled across the hall fumes coming out of her ears.

"Calm down Sapphire " Crystal said sounding a little scared and soothing at the same time. Sapphire calmed down a bit.

"I have history first "Platina said in a very lady like tone, just when Platina finished I heard the bell ring loudly.

"Oh no guys were late! " Yellow suddenly yelled, me and Yellow said goodbye to the others and quickly rushed to our class I looked back at the others one more time Crystal was trying to get Sapphire to go to class Platina was doing the same thing I giggled and turned around. When we got to our class room Yellow looked really nervous.

"Its ok Yellow just don't think about it " I said to a very nervous Yellow, she nodded once and then I turned the doorknob opened the door then we went in. The walls of the class room were painted light blue with sparkly green drapes and a simple chandelier.

"Hello girls glad you decided to join class " the teacher said, just when I was about to say something the teacher spoke again "That doesn't matter now but next time please try to be on time ".

"Yes sir " me and Yellow said at the same time.

"Alright my name is Professor Birch now girls why don't you introduce yourselves " Professor Birch said then smiled.

"OK hi i'm Blue Opal " I said happily and then smiled.

"H-Hi i'm Yellow de Viridian Groove but you can call me Y-Yellow " Yellow said nervously and smiled.

"Alright Yellow Blue you may go sit down next to Red Green " Professor Birch said and then pointed to a guy with jet black and a guy with sandy brown hair. I took a seat next to the sandy brown hair guy and Yellow took a seat next to the jet black haired one. "Hey i'm Red nice to meet you both " the black haired one said "….Green " said the sandy brown hair one. Ok that dude really needs to talk more I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you too " I said and smiled.

"N-Nice to m-met you " Yellow said nervously and smiled.

"Alright class now time for a pop quiz "Professor Birch suddenly said.

Groans filled the room, I slouch against my chair, this test must be big I thought to myself I quickly sat back up when a book slammed on my desk, nope I was wrong the quiz is not big its humongous I sighed a big long sigh took out my pencil and get ready for the worst nightmare of my life, while I was in the middle of taking the test there was a loud explosion up in the science room Yellow must have heard it to because I saw her look at me with a worried expression, I merely shrugged and went back to the test.

1 hour later **(A/N: *Sigh* the magic of time skipping)**

The bell rang loudly and caused me to jolt my head up, "OWWWW" I groaned while rubbing my sore wrist. That quiz was hard I tought to myself. I turned my head over to see Green putting his head down about to take a nap. I giggled then he turned his head over to my direction and rolled his eyes.

"HMPH jerk " I said quietly to myself.

"OK class put the quiz on my desk on the way your out Oh Green, Blue, Red and Yellow I would like to see you four" Professor Birch said.

Everyone quickly left except me, Green, Yellow and Red.

"What do you want us to do Professor Birch? " Red asked.

"Well I need you and Green to give the girls a tour around the school is it ok with you two? "Professor Birch asked.

"Sure why not " Red replied happily.

"…Yeah " Green said in a emotionless tone.

"OK now get going "Professor Birch hurried.

Me, Green, Red, and Yellow quickly grabbed our bags and headed out the door. We walked in silence for a bit until Red broke the silence "Soooo this is the music room " Red said awkwardly and then pointed to a big room with yellow painted walls the windows had light red drapes that sparkled in the sun and a big chandelier. **(A/N: Did I mention this school is rich)** Me and Yellow nodded, "Ok moving on " Red said and went to the next room me and Yellow followed him until I accidently tripped on something I was falling until a pair of strong arms grabbed my elbow and pulled me the other direction I landed on something softer than the ground when I opened my eyes I saw emerald eyes staring at me "Pesky girl be more careful next time "Green said. I felt my face get hot, why the heck am I blushing I thought trying to hide my blush. That's when I realized something I looked at my arm he was still holding it, when Green got the signal he quickly let go. I think I noticed a faint blush on his face.

"Hey Green Blue! " Red yelled while waving his hand like crazy then he grinned I heard Yellow giggle, me and Green looked at each other he blushed crimson I did too we both looked away from each other. Why am I blushing again there's no way I can like this jerk I said I thought to myself I heard Yellow giggle even more Red smirked.

After the tour was over me and Yellow headed to the lunch room where we saw Crystal, Sapphire, and Platina waiting for us. Sapphire was eating a candy bar but she looked mad I decided not to ask.

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V**

**Going back Earlier…**

"Come on Sapph it can't be that bad " I said to Sapphire while patting her back trying to calm her down and get to class.

"Yes Sapph sometimes reading can be fun" Platina said saying clam and composed.

Suddenly an idea popped in to my head "Hey Sapphire if you go to class and not hurt anybody i'll give you a candy bar " I said daringly.

"Two " Sapphire said calming down.

" Alright fine two candy bars "I said and then sighed, I heard Platina giggle.

"Ummm guys remember we are late "Platina said getting a little worried.

"Yeah yeah you don't have to remind me " Sapphire mumbled angrily.

Sapphire jumped out the window and went to class, me and Platina watch her jump in another window and disappeared.

"What- " Platina started.

"She dose that " I said before Platina can finished.

"Alright then…. I will go to class now Bye Crystal see you at lunch " Platina said and waved good bye she made a turn around the corner and then disappeared.

"Oh no i'm 15 minutes late for science " I yelled and ran to the science room. When I got to the science room I stopped to take a breath and then opened the door. When I walked in I heard the teacher say "Well hello glad you could make it ".

"I'm sorry sir " I said in an apologizing tone.

"Its alright these things do happen on the first day of school " he said with a small smile, I nodded once.

"OK now that we got that out of the way I am Professor Rowan now why don't you do introduce yourself "Professor Rowan said, I nodded.

"Hi i'm Crystal Ross but you can call me Chris " I said in a happy tone.

"OK Chris you may sit next to Gold over there " Professor Rowan said and then pointed to a guy with black spiky hair. I went to the seat next to the guy then I sat down.

"Hey i'm Gold nice to meet you " he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too " I said and then smiled.

"Hey your cute we should hang out some time " he said playfully then grinned.

I immediately regretted my smile, "Pervert " I mumbled to myself, I heard him snicker.

"OK class continue what you were doing " Professor Rowan yelled.

Professor Rowan loud voice made me snap out of my daze, I gave the professor a confused look.

"You can work with Gold for now " Professor Rowan replied.

I nodded and went to Gold's desk. I looked at Gold who was holding two test tubes and was pouring both of them into another test tube when both of the test tubes where empty BOOM! Smoke filled the room and the door exploded open and I started to cough I tripped on something and fell on something softer than the floor. When the smoke cleared I looked around and saw the whole class staring at me when I looked around some more I realized I was sitting on Gold's lap, I was blushing crimson red I quickly got up and Gold helped himself up.

"Sorry… " I mumbled to Gold he just merely grinned, I gritted my teeth GRRR this guy is getting on my nerves I thought to myself.

"RINGGG " the bell rang telling me that it was lunch I quickly grabbed my bag and went to the lunch room where I saw Platina and an impatient Sapphire waiting for me and the others when I got to their table I put my bag down and sighed.

"Whats wrong Chris? "Platina asked politely.

"Candy! " Sapphire cheered.

"Oh nothing "I replied I can't tell them what happened today…well not yet, when I was thinking about what just happed I blush again.

"Candy Candy! " Sapphire cheered louder.

"Are you sure? Your suddenly blushing "Platina said in a worried tone.

"Yes i'm sure now don't worry too much " I said reassuringly.

"OK if you say so "Platina said still sounding a bit worried.

"CANDY! " Sapphire shouted loudly.

"OK OK here " I said after regaining my hearing and handed Sapphire a two candy bars. She gobbled down one of them quickly and took it slow on the second one when she was half way finshed with her second candy bar Blue and Yellow came.

* * *

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

**Going Back Earlier…again…..**

I jumped out the window and jumped into another window and went to my class. When I finally got there I growled before I opened the door I stomped in angrily.

"Ahh hello Sapphire nice of you to join us please don't ever be late again " I heard the old man say, I assumed he was the reading teacher.

"Yeah yeah whatever " I said boringly.

"Alright then my name is Professor Oak now what about you? " Professor Oak said.

"Sapphire… Sapphire Birch " I said dryly and boringly.

"Alright Sapphire you may go sit next to Ruby over there " Professor Oak said then pointed to a boy wearing a white hat that covered most of his hair. I stomped over to the seat next to the guy and sat there. I saw he was glaring at me I glared back he glared deeper I did the same thing.

"AHEM Sapphire Ruby " Professor Oak's voice snapped me out of my glaring contest with him.

"Yes professor? " Me and that guy Ruby said at the same time.

"Please stop glaring at each other and focuses on your test "Professor Oak said in a sternly tone.

Huh? What test? I said I said in my mind, when I looked on my desk there it was the test.

"Why does it have to be so long? " I blurted out without thinking, I heard the professor sigh.

"Sapphire its a short 10 question test " he said tiredly.

"But- " I started to protest.

"No buts this test determines if you need a tutor to help you or not so get working " the Professor Oak said in a tone that meant no arguing back.

"Fine " I pouted.

**20** **minutes later**

"DONE! " I declared happily, I ran to the Professor Oak's desk and slammed my test on his desk.

"Alright Sapphire just wait a few minutes so I can grade it "Professor Oak said shockingly.

"Fine but do it quick so I can get out of here " I said boringly and went to sit on my desk.

"Barbarian "I heard that guy Ruby mumbled.

"What did ya say! " I shouted at his face.

"Nothing! " he shouted back.

"RINGGG " I heard the bell ring for lunch I quickly and clumsily grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I was half way down the hall when "SAPPHIRE get back in here! " I heard the Professor Oak yell, I growled and stomped back in the class room. When I got there I saw Ruby glaring at me why is he here I thought to myself.

"What? " I said angrily to the professor.

"I have assigned Ruby to be your tutor "Professor Oak said in a scared tone.

"WHAT WHY! "I shouted loudly, I heard Ruby and the Professor Oak gulp.

"Well its because you a 50% on your test you must have a tutor "Professor Oak said in a very strict tone.

"But this guy is- " I started.

"This guy is Ruby and Ruby is your tutor end of discussion "Professor Oak said in a tone that meant no arguing back.

"Fine... "I said sill mad.

"Alright now that we got that out of the way here Sapphire this is your test you can go over the questions you missed when your finish with that you may go to lunch "Professor Oak said with a calm voice.

"Whatever "I said in a bored tone took the paper and stomped to my desk.

"OK "Ruby said in a shaky voice and went to his desk.

"I need to run an errand now PLEASE don't destroy the class room while i'm gone and don't kill each other " Professor Oak shouted to us, I watched him go out the door and turned to Ruby. Me and Ruby looked at each other there was a moment of silence I decided to break the silence.

"Come on lets gets this over with already " I said impatiently, He nodded.

"OK so we have to go over question 2,3,4,6 and 8 " he said, I nodded.

"Read this paragraph out load "Ruby instructed.

"OK the cat…. " I stopped, Ruby waited for a moment.

"Do you no know how to read? " Ruby asked.

"….No…. " I mumbled.

"OK this is gonna be longer then I thought lets just go over 1 question a day ok? " Ruby sighed heavily.

"Ok " I replied, thats pretty nice of him….wait why the heck am I even thinking of that, I shook my my head to get out of my thoughts.

"Hey Sapphire! You there! " Ruby shouted.

"HUH? Oh yeah i'm here " I shouted back.

"Whats wrong? " Ruby asked worriedly.

"Its nothing " I replied reassuringly, why is he worried? I thought.

"OK…i'll read the paragraphs and you can answer the question ok? " Ruby asked.

"Yeah ok " I mumbled.

"Ok so it says that the cat purred next to the warm fire place got that? " Ruby asked.

"UMMMM yeah got it " I shouted.

"Ok so what did the cat do? " Ruby asked again.

"IT PURRED! " I shouted.

"Yeah " Ruby said relived.

"Am I done yet Ruby? "I said as nice as I could.

"UMMM y-yeah your done " He said shocked that I even had a nice voice.

"BOO-YAH LATER! " I shouted and ran out the door.

"Guess were going back to first grade again " I heard Ruby groan and sigh, I had the urge to go back in there and choke the life outta him but I remembered something Crystal is gonna give me candy if I don't hurt anybody so I ran to the lunch room as fast as I could as soon as I got there I saw Platina. I went over to her table and sat down next to her.

"Hey Platina Crystals not here yet? " I asked.

"Hello Sapphire and no Crystals not here yet " Platina replied calmly.

"AWWWWW " I pouted.

"Please be patient Sapphire i'm sure she will be here soon "Platina said sounding a little like a mom.

"OK mom " I teased Platina.

* * *

**Platina's P.O.V**

**Going Back 1 Last Time…..**

I sighed in relief because we (meaning me and Crystal) were able to get Sapphire to class without any violence, I made another turn until I got to my history class. To be honest I don't really like history that much I sighed before I entered.

"Ahh Platinum am I right? " the teacher asked.

"Yes sir I am dearly sorry if- " I started.

"Its alright but I won't forgive you if you be late again " the professor cut in before I can finish.

"Yes Sir " I said relived that I didn't get in trouble.

"Alright then I am Professor Elm why don't you introduce yourself? "Professor Elm asked.

"My name is Platinum Berlitz but Platina is fine " I introduced myself.

"OK Platina you may sit next to Diamond "Professor Elm said then pointed to a guy with dark blue hair eating a rice ball.

"Hi i'm Diamond but you can call me Dia " he introduced himself.

"Hi i'm Platina " I smiled.

"OK class now please open your text book to page 102 and when you finish reading with that you may grab this paper on my desk and do it after that there is another page and that is all you may start " Professor Elm instructed.

I sighed heavily, I guess high school isn't gonna be that easy I thought to myself.

"It alright Platina I know it sounds long but its pretty easy " Dia whispered to me, I was shocked that Dia knew what I was thinking but I simply nodded.

He smiled sweetly that I couldn't help but smile back.

Dia was right the test was wasn't that hard but it was long. When I was finish with the test I turned it in and went back to my seat I looked at the clock 5 more minutes till lunch I sighed and put my head down. I looked over at Dia he has just finished his test and taking a nap. Dia looked funny when he sleeps I couldn't help but giggle.

"RINGGG " the bell rang loudly I looked at Dia who was still sleeping I sweat dropped, He's a very deep sleeper I thought to myself. I went over to Dia's desk.

"Dia Dia wake up " I shook his shoulder a bit.

"ARGH 5 more minutes " he said sleepily.

"But Dia its lunch time " I shook his shoulder even more.

"Lunch! " his head sprang up he then grabbed his bag and ran out the door excitedly. I sweat dropped again then giggled.

I looked at Dia's seat one more time I saw a cute little piplup key chain.

"He must have dropped it when he was running out the door " I mumbled to myself.

I rushed to the lunch room when I got there I saw Dia sitting at a table eating a huge plate of rice balls hamburgers and other foods. I went over to the table he was sitting on.

"Here Dia you dropped this on your way out of class " I said handing him the key chain.

"HM? " he mumbled looking up from the huge hamburger he was eating "OHH its ok you can have it I have lots of them " Dia spoke once he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Really? " I asked.

"Yeah " he replied.

"Thanks Dia! " I smiled sweetly.

"HE HE " he smiled then scratched the back of his head I think I noticed a faint blush on his face but I just smiled and went to a table guess I was the first one here I thought to myself. I looked at the key chain then clipped the key chain securely on my bag then looked at Dia who was eating another hamburger I giggled again.

"I guess this year is gonna be fun " I mumbled to myself quietly.

* * *

**Soooo how was it did you like, it hate?. Like I said my first fanfic so go easy on me. I'm sorry if this chapter is really long. My other chapters will not be that long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Second chapter. Sorry I didn't get some specialshipping in the last chapter, so this chapter is gonna be about specialshipping and will also have some news.**

**Disclaimer: Psh, pokemon special who needs it... *crys in a corner***

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V**

**Present Time**

"Hey guys how was class? " I asked.

"It was horrible! " Crystal and Sapphire shouted at the same time.

"Why? "Blue asked curiously.

"I got a sissy tutor! " Sapphire shouted.

"A sissy tutor?" Me and Blue questioned.

"Yeah that guy!" Sapphire shouted and pointed to a guy wearing a white hat and knitting while sitting with Red, Green, A guy with a raven hair and a guy with dark blue hair.

"Why do you call him a sissy Sapphire? " I asked.

"Well because... look at the guy he's knitting girls knit not guys " Sapphire shouted.

"OK… why was your class bad Crystal? " Platina asked.

"UMMM well it's because….you guys heard guys heard the huge explosion up in the science room right? " Crystal asked.

"Yes…" Me and the others answered slowly.

"Well I was sitting next to Gold and he caused the explosion " Crystal said and then pointed to the guy with black raven hair.

"Oh ok" Sapphire mumbled while eating a hamburger.

"You're not telling us everything is you?" Blue asked Crystal.

"…..No…. " Crystal said after a while.

"Then tell us! " Sapphire yelled impatiently, I heard Crystal sigh.

"OK…. So the explosion caused smoke and so when the smoke cleared…. I was sitting on Gold's lap " Crystal said while blushing.

There was a moment of silence until Sapphire's laugh broke the silence.

"That's all! " Sapphire managed to say between laughs.

"Sapphire! " Crystal shouted.

"Sapphire please stop laughing " Platina said trying to make Sapphire stop laughing, after a while Sapphire stopped laughing.

"What she means is that's nothing to worry about " I said to Crystal.

"Yeah I guess your right " Crystal said still sounding a bit mad.

"Ok bye guys I got to go "I said while packing my stuff.

"Where are you going Yellow? " Blue asked curiously.

"To the art room to draw " I answered.

"Bye Yellow! " Sapphire shouted while waving to me.

"Bye! " I waved back and smiled.

I walked until I got to the art room which was on the 2 floor of the school, when I got to the art room I took out my sketch book and pencil started to look out the window, I saw two starly who were cuddling with each other, I started to sketch until the art room door flew open, I turned around.

"R-Red! " I shouted.

"Yellow! What are you doing here? " He asked me.

"W-Well I like to draw so I went to the art room to draw " I answered shyly.

"Oh… ok " Red said slowly.

"What are you doing here? " I asked politely.

"Well… Hehe you see I can't draw that good so I always come to the art room and draw " Red answered, I think I saw a faint blush on his face.

"Ohhh ok I b-better go I don't want to disturb you " I said, just when I was about to put my sketch book in my bag I felt someone grab my hand when I turn around I saw Red.

"No don't go you're not disturbing me at all " Red said then let go of my hand, I blush deep crimson red.

"O-Ok " I stammered, I got out my sketch book and started to draw the two Starly again, there was a moment of silence.

"Hey Yellow that's a nice drawing " Red said.

"T-Thanks " I said then smiled.

"Although Starly's beak needs to be a little bit bigger " Red said slowly.

"Really? " I said then looked at my drawing "It does! " I shouted after a while, I erased Starly's beak and drew a new one.

"Is this one good Red? " I asked and showed Red my new drawing.

"Yep! " he smiled and gave me a thumbs up, I smiled back, then he went back to his own drawing.

"Hey Red what are you drawing? " I asked him curiously.

"Ohhh I was just drawing Pika" Red answered.

"Who`s Pika?" I asked.

"He`s my Pikachu" he said.

"Oh okay, Isn`t Pika`s body a bit too big?"

"Hmm….it is? " he asked then looked at his picture, " Oh it is! " Red shouted then tried to fix it, "Hey Yellow is this good? " He asked me.

" Umm try this " I said then drew the Pika's body a bit smaller.

"Thanks Yellow! " Red said then smiled.

"You're welcome " I smiled back and went back to my drawing.

When I was completely finished with my drawing I looked at it again and then over at Red who was also finished with his drawing.

"Bye Red I have to go meet my friends in the lunch room " I said while packing my stuff to go to the lunch room.

"W-Wait Yellow! " I heard Red shout when I was about to go out the door.

"Yes Red? " I asked then turned around.

"Here I want you to have this " Red said then handed me his Pikachu drawing.

"T-Thanks Red " I said shyly, I could feel my face get hot. "H-Here I want you to have my drawing too " I said then handed him my drawing.

"G-Gee thanks Yellow " he said shyly, I think I noticed him blush, My face felt hotter.

"I should get going now " I said then headed towards the door but I stopped, I forgot where the lunch room is I said to myself then gulped.

"Hey Yellow you want me to take you to the lunch room? " Red asked.

"N-No its ok " I replied.

"It's ok I'm heading there too " he insisted.

"O-Ok " I said shyly. Why do I always feel weird when I talk to Red? I thought to myself.

"Hey Yellow you coming! "I heard Red shout, I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts, I looked at Red who was already out in the hall.

"Y-Yeah " I answered and ran out the hall.

We walked in silence until we got to the lunch room.

"T-Thanks Red " I said shyly.

"No problem, bye Yellow! " Red shouted and waved good bye, I watch him go to the table he was sitting on earlier, I went over a table where I saw Blue, Crystal, Sapphire and Platina.

"Hey Yellow! " Sapphire greeted me once I sat down.

"Hi Sapphire " I said cheerfully.

"Hey Yellow do you like Red? " Blue asked playfully.

"N-No! " I shouted then blushed, "I don't really know " I mumbled quietly to myself, Blue must have heard me because I heard her snicker.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! " I turned around to see Ms. Whitney.

The whole cafeteria turned silent.

"As you all know Athletic Festival is coming up! " Ms. Maylene announced.

"And this year there will be teams of ten people five boys and five girls, the teams are listed on that bulletin board there is also a paper of who will share dorms with who five people per dorm " Ms. Whitney said then pointed to a bulletin board.

"Athletic Festival will be held next Monday " Ms. Maylene said.

"That is all, you may go see the dorm sharing's and teams " Ms. Whitney said then walked out of the cafeteria.

"NO PUSHING! " Ms. Maylene shouted and ran out the door, Lots of people crowded the bulletin board to see the teams and dorm sharing's, the boards got crowed.

"Hey guys let's wait until everybody leaves and then we'll check " I suggested, the others nodded.

"Hey guys let's do some training on Saturday " Sapphire said.

"What for? " Platina asked politely.

"For the Athletic Festival ! " Sapphire shouted.

"Sure! " Me, Blue, Crystal, and Platina said at the same time.

After everybody left me and the others went to check the teams and dorm sharing's.

"Hey guys were all in the same dorms! " Crystal announced.

"Great! " Sapphire shouted.

"Hey Platina what are the teams? " Blue asked.

"Ummm...we are all in one team with Green, Red, Gold, Ruby, and Dia " Platina replied.

"Oh great we`re never gonna win with prissy boy Ruby on our team! " Sapphire shouted angrily.

"Let's just go to our dorms " Crystal suggested, Me and the others nodded.

* * *

**Ok might I remind you i'm still a rookie. An Athletic Festival is like field day, thats what Japan schools do. I think this chapter is a little better than the first... PLEASE REVIEW! I really need them. **


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hi guys, I'm sorry but I have some bad news... I lost interest in pokespe. I'm soooooooo sorry!, Please don't kill me!...I will no longer be doing my pokespe story. I'm pretty busy so yea... I won't be going on fanfiction taht much anymore... Once again I'm sorry. Bye guys.

-EmeraldDragon935


End file.
